Un Juego
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Simplemente todo sucedió de manera espontanea. Un día estaban gritándose sus verdades en la cara, y al otro besándose contra los casilleros del equipo de fútbol. AU!School.


**N/A:** Ok, me estoy obsesionando con esta pareja. Es el primer AU que hago de Avengers y no tengo ni idea si lo hice verdaderamente bien, pero ojala les guste el resultado.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Avengers no me pertenecen, ellos son de Marvel y Stan Lee.

* * *

 _Pairings: Hawksilver, Pepperony, Romanogers, ScottSam/ AU!School._

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Juego.**

* * *

Era un juego, se decía. Tratando de convencerse inútilmente, pues sus propias palabras escapaban de sí y no hacia ningún esfuerzo por recuperarlas. Dejaba que se esfumaran ¿Que caso tenia?

Empezó sin que él se diera cuenta. Pues, pensándolo bien ¿Cuando sucedió todo aquello? Ya ni lo recordaba. _O no quería hacerlo,_ así la culpa pesaba menos _._

Comenzaba un nuevo año escolar en la Avengers High School, nuevos estúpidos estudiantes molestos y los mismos compañeros de trabajo, que si bien quería ahorcarlos la mayoría del tiempo, eran buenas personas que se convirtieron en sus amigos. Sobretodo Natasha, la aterradora profesora de Idiomas. No mentía cuando decía que la mayoría del tiempo ella daba miedo, pero cuando la conocías descubrías una nueva faceta con la que rápidamente te encariñabas. Ella era la única con la que podía hablar con la verdad, era inútil mentirle a la pelirroja.

Ella sola descubrió la verdad que se escondía tras el Profesor Barton y el estudiante Maximoff.

Como aquel juego de besarse en el auditorio o toquetearse bajo las gradas en el campus, poco a poco comenzaba a salirse de control.

Era un juego al principio, sobretodo para Pietro.

Era divertido exasperar al profesor del Club de Arqueria. Llevar su paciencia al limite, tomarse todo a chiste y bromear cada vez que tenia la oportunidad. Para Pietro, el profesor era un reto que gustosamente tomo como personal ¿Quien iba a detenerlo? Wanda no tenia porque enterarse y Visión menos. Mientras nadie lo supiera, mejor. Así era mas divertido.

Luego, simplemente todo sucedió de manera espontanea. Un día estaban gritándose sus verdades en la cara, y al otro besándose contra los casilleros del equipo de fútbol.

Ambos saben que no era correcto, sobretodo por Clint; quien podría no solo perder su empleo. Pero no se detenían. Se besaban cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo, besos castos entre clases o aquellos que lograba quitarles el aliento cuando nadie mas miraba. Cuando Pietro quedaba solo, una vez que Scott correteaba tras Sam pidiendo de su atención, o cuando Clint lograba escapar de aquellas estúpidas reuniones de profesores donde lo único que se presenciaba era la patética escusa de Stark para estar más cerca de la Directora Potts. Obviamente, Natasha era la única que se daba cuenta del pequeño detalle a la ausencia del profesor. Pero no decía nada, solo miraba indiferente a sus colegas y charlaba con Steve para distraerlo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Ellos lo saben. Era peligroso.

Pero lo peligroso era excitante, lo prohibido siempre fue algo que les gusto a ambos.

El besarse en el baño durante las clases. Las miradas indirectas que se regalaban mientras hacia correr a sus estudiantes por el campus, cuando Pietro vestía aquel conjunto deportivo azul que le quedaba de maravillas. Cuando dicho conjunto quedaba olvidado en el suelo de los vestidores y el sonido de la ducha opacaba sus gemidos.

Era un juego.

O eso se decían al principio. Ahora Clint no esta tan seguro, no cuando el menor le besa con cariño la mandíbula y se perdía junto a su hermana entre los demás estudiantes. Cuando, a la hora de practicar con el arco, juntaba sus manos para sostener ambos la misma flecha y dar un certero tiro que los demás aplaudían. O aquellos halagos que recibía del chico cuando Potts los felicitaba por sus clases, orgullosa por presentir que ganarían las próximas olimpiadas estudiantiles.

 _Es un juego_ , se dice.

Pietro Maximoff era el mejor estudiante en deportes, podía ser algo flojo y holgazán respecto a las demás materias. Pero en defensa del menor, este alegaba decir que Barton era su inspiración. Palabras que lograban desconcertarle, palabras que prefería ignorar cuando tenia entre sus dedos los cabellos blancos del chico.

Era un juego.

Se besan, se acarician y se entregan. Se esconden de todos, porque Scott es un mal mentiroso y Sam no lo aceptaría, el chico era demasiado correcto. Disfrutan de su secreto, eso lo hacia interesante.

Se envían mensajes, Pietro más que Clint. Le desea las buenas noches, los buenos días y sus deseos de verle nuevamente de manera sincera, limpia.

Y Clint sonríe, sin poder evitarlo. Apaga su celular, cierra sus ojos y sueña con una brillante mirada burlona.

Era solo un juego ¿Verdad?


End file.
